KaiHil Vs Tyhil RANT!
by kirlia1745
Summary: Just my opinion on who is the better match for Hilary.


Okay peoples! :3 I totally don't know why I decided to do this, but I guess I'm just bored and I'm PMSing and I have nothing to do with my life, but rant about pairings from the anime that had ended ages ago. xD

So, first of all I do not support any of these pairings (TyKa fan here my little Gollums!). I am merely posting my my OWN opinion on the matter.

Secondly, Please if you don't like it, (I highly doubt that anybody is gonna read this crap, but whatever. xD) please refrain from bashing and flaming, okay? After all, this is just my point of view. I'm cool with anybody shipping whoever they want. (Kaixhisscarf lol xD)

Okay, enough of my really bad sense humour. xD Let's get down to business.

**KaiHil Vs TyHil RANT!**

So, This rant is going to about who most likely Hilary is gonna end up in the future.

My pick? Tyson/Takao. Why? For a few reasons, but I'll get to it.

Let's start with V Force. It's a second season of Beyblade anime and that's when Hilary is first introduced.

Well... I gotta say that in this one our godly hot bishounen Kai is definitely the winning one. I mean it's pretty much obvious that Hil has a crush on him. Even though she doesn't say it out loud, but it's rather noticeable. After all we have the blush people! THE BLUSH! An obvious sign of attraction. For me that is like the strongest KaiHil hint in the series, although pretty much one-sided.

However, there are a few hints, that are given by KaiHil shippers, that I simply cannot understand. Duh, some of them are not even true lol.

The first one would be - Hilary statement of Kai being cute. Probably some of you guys already know that in the original japanese version she simply doesn't say anything like that . She says it only in the english dub. I have no idea why it has been added to the dub, but I know one thing. Even, if the translators or whoever who takes care of the dialogue ship KaiHil, It doesn't matter, because in original she doesn't say it and i highly doubt that original Japanese producers would correct them on that. After all, it's just one sentence.

The second one is that they are always walking next to each other. Seriously. Do I even need to comment on this? Kai and Hilary walk next to lots of people during the series. Come on. In G Rev. Hilary walks next to Tyson a lot too. But, seriously walking next to someone is not really a hint.

Then another hint I've read somewhere, but didn't notice it during the series. It's Kai shielding Hilary from flying sparks during the battle with Kane when his bitbeast went haywire. Okay, I might be blind or something, but I honestly didn't notice Kai doing that. So, you can correct me, if I'm wrong. :D

Okay, so let's talk about Kai character in V Force right now. As most of you probably noticed, Kai is REALLY OCC in V Force. Kaihil shippers say that he has soft spot for her, because he saved her once or twice, or because he doesn't shrug her off when she grabs him that one time. I'd say he is soft for everyone on the team. He saves whoever is in trouble, like Max for example. He doesn't really not allow other people to touch him... (I mean that very OCC handshake with Dunga and there is more of other stuff). And besides Hilary IS a girl and Kai is just really tolerant in the second season. The same situation happens on Ray's photo in G Rev. In the photo Hillary is pulling him by the arm into the picture but, you can tell that isn't exactly ecstatic about it and it is just a bit forceful. In season one I'm pretty sure he wouldn't let her do that. But he had to turn into 'I'm super nice to everyone' Kai in V Force. -_-

Lastly, you have Hilary talking to him and convincing him to come back to the team. For me it was just Kai thinking that what she said to him made sense. I don't think he came back for her.

I am pretty much certain that Kai is indifferent to Hilary. He doesn't mind her, considers her a friend and accepts her being on the team, but he certainly DOESN'T have feelings for her.

Also I dare to think that she doesn't either. Not anymore, not in G Rev. *le gasp*

Why? Because, she just doesn't care about Kai as she had used to. She worries about him the same, as she worries about the rest of the team. They DON'T have a single conversation in G Rev. She literally said just two words to him throughout the whole season! He leaves the team twice and she doesn't even care about it, as much as she did in the second season. Bah, in one of the episodes when Kai left for BEGA, she mentions Kai and when Kenny points that she should be quiet, because it hurts Tyson's feelings, she comically hits her head and just sighs. She doesn't defend Kai like she did in V Force. Instead she feels stupid coz she had made Tyson angry. What's more, after he left then instead of trying to get him back she tries to replace him as the fifth blader. I think if you like someone, you would try to convince them to come back and not try to take their place. (Mostly when she had no idea how to beyblade.)

Generally, in G Rev Hilary seems to care the most about Tyson. She cooks for him, always worries about him and listens to him. Even, when he had beaten Kai she was genuinely happy for him. She didn't chase after Kai to make him feel better and if she really had a crush on him still, she probably would. Instead she stayed with Tyson and celebrated his victory. Also, the time when had Tyson reunited with Hiro made her so happy for him, she started crying. There's many more examples of them being close, but I'm just too tired lazy to type them down. And I'm not even mentioning the movie.

Only KaiHil sort of hint I noticed in G Rev was when Daichi had said something about Kai not being needed and Hilary getting mad and hitting him on the head. However, it's obvious that in the beginning Hilary is not very fond of Daichi and just gets violent with him whenever she can. And of course she still considers Kai a friend and respects his strength so, naturally when Daichi had insulted Kai she got mad at him.

Finally, from my point view Kai's and Hilary's personalities just don't match and clash way too much. She's the bossy kind of girl that always has to be in the center, in control and a person needs lots of attention. And Kai? Well... I really don't think he would be able to provide that for her. He likes to be in control himself and that would probably lead to conflicts between them. I'm also convinced that he wouldn't be able to give her attention she needs as he's quiet and doesn't talk about his feelings much. And I think that Hilary is the kind of person that would like hear how much her boyfriend likes her.

Tyson is in better position. He's outgoing, loud and a bit selfish. Always says what he thinks. So, in my mind a better match for Hilary. Even though they bicker a lot I can easily see this turning into a romantic relationship. She likes being around him. She would definitely get all the attention she needs. And since she always keeps him in line she would have some control in the relationship. Some KaiHil shippers say that it's a easy, boring love-hate relationship, but I think it has the dynamics that makes interesting and funny.

So, future-wise (how the shit do you spell that!?) I think TyHil has a better chance of happening.

A/N: I'm done! Remember peoples! I did not mean to offend anyone, or am I a KaiHil hater. This thing was produced exclusively by my brain (ovaries xD), so I know it's stupid. Thanks!

Kirlia OUT! :D


End file.
